Cry Me A River
by newportz-princess
Summary: For Johnny haters of the world Like me. Here are some hints. Marissa's house, angry Ryan, a punch and a little black book. Enjoy haha! R


**Disclaimer: The OC is the wonderful creation (besides Johnny) of Josh Schwartz...not me :)**

**Summary: During the god awful 'Johnny Fiasco' turns out Marissa felt the same way...AU and Luke never left :)**

**I seem to be writing a few fics like this lately lol! Enjoy, for Johnny Haters...like me!!!!**

"So Ryan, how are you and Marissa going, you guys haven't broken up in like a week" Summer remarked.

"Well, Probably because they don't go to school with each other anymore" Seth said not taking his eyes off his comic book.

Ryan grunted and continued playing his playstaion game.

"Ah, no the Atwood grunt that's never a good sign" Seth said.

"When is Marissa coming over?" Ryan asked Summer.

"Mmmmhhh good question, i'll call her" Summer said flipping open her cell phone and pressing redial.

"Hello" Marissa answered.

Summer heard laughing in the backround. "Where are you?" Summer asked.

"Johnny's hanging out at my house" Marissa answered innocently.

"Coop, were waiting for you" Summer said quietly.

"Well just go to the diner and we'll meet you there soon" Marissa said.

"Wait what do you mean, 'we'" Summer asked fustrated.

"Johnny and I have plans and so we'll come later" Marissa said happily.

"Coop, are you serious, look don't bother meeting us. Have fun with Johnny" Summer snapped.

"Marissa won't be joining us" Summer said.

"Well that's too bad" Seth said sarcastically.

"Seth shut up" Ryan said smiling.

"So can we go now?" Seth asked. "Since the drama magnet isn't coming" Seth said laughing at his comment.

"Seth!" Summer said impatiently.

"Sorry...it sounded funny in my head" Seth rambled.

"You can drive" Ryan said throwing the keys at Seth.

Later that night after dinner Ryan was thinking about Marissa. He put on his leather jacket and got into his car and drove to her place.

He let himself in and went up to her room. "Oh my god" Marissa exclaimed.

"Get the fuck off her you skinny son of a bitch" Ryan yelled at Johnny.

Ryan walked up to Johnny and punched him. Johnny went down immediatley.

Ryan looked at Marissa who was putting her clothes back on.

He thought momentarily about punching her too, but he decided aginst it, he wasn't that sort of guy.

_You were my sun, you were my earth_

_But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no_

_so you took a chance_

_and made other plans_

_but I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no._

"Ryan, it's not what you think, so calm down please" Marissa wailed.

"You want me to fucking calm down, you cheated on me with this fucked up little bastard and you want me to calm down" Ryan snapped harshly.

Marissa started crying. "But I didn't mean for it to happen, im sorry" Marissa cried.

_You don't have to say what you did,_

_I already know, I found out from him._

"Get up and leave" Ryan said to Johnny. He did as he was told and ran out of the house.

"Is there any way that you can forgive me" Marissa said pathetically.

"You seriously think I want you back?" Ryan said angrily. Marissa looked down.

_Now there's just no chance, of you and me, there'll never be,_

_and don't it make you sad about it._

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming" Ryan said to himself. "Ryan please, forgive me, i'd do anything to take it back" Marissa said.

"Really? if I hadn't shown up, don't say that you wouldn't have had sex with him" Ryan said .

"Ryan..." Marissa said coming over to him. "Im sorry.." she wispered in his ear.

"Do you realise you say that on a almost a weekly basis" Ryan pointed out. "Im done" He said as he turned and left.

_You told me you loved me,_

_Why did you leave me all alone._

For the next few days Marissa was becoming more and more of a pain.

_Now you tell me you need me, _

_when you call me, on the phone._

"Marissa get it through your head, were over, why don't you call Johnny and see if you want to finish what the two of you started. Im sure you guys will make a great couple" Ryan said coldly before he hung up the phone.

_Girl I refuse, you must have me confused _

_with some other guy,_

_Your bridges were burned, now its your turn_

_to cry, cry me a river._

"I'm going out" Ryan said to Seth.

"Where are you going...cause..ok..your gone now..you can't hear me...that's fine..what why am I still talking?" Seth asked himself as he poured another coffee.

"Hey honey, where's Ryan?" Kirsten asked Seth.

"He went out" Seth said casually.

"Out where?" Kirsten asked.

"He got a job in Japan and so he won't be back for about a week, he said for you to call him if you want any cultural items such as uhhhh...mom do I look like I know where he is" Seth said finally.

Kirsten laughed at her son. "I better call him and ask is he's going to be home for dinner" Kirsten said grabbing the phone.

"Hello" Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan, where are you?" Kirsten asked him.

"Ryan man want another beer?" Luke asked.

Luckily Kirsten didn't hear. "Ryan, you there?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry, Im at Luke's house" Ryan finally said.

"Luke Ward?" Kirsten asked surprised.

"Yeah" Ryan said. "Hey Mrs Cohen" Luke yelled. Kirsten laughed "Alright then, say hi to Luke for me" Kirsten said.

"Yep, see you later" Ryan said hanging up.

"Ok, so where should we begin" Luke said going through his little black book, searching for someone new for Ryan.

**The End. **

**It was weird. I know. I just felt like writing something. REVIEW IF YOU READ IT, even if it is to tell me never to write again coz I suck lol! Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
